The Horror Zones
by SubspaceChronicXXV
Summary: Have you ever played something scary? Have you ever imagined yourself in that game and got taken by the enemy? Well, it looks like a group of people will experience your answer. A new attraction has arrived, but how will the digidestine take it on? Find out, if you dare. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1: Let The Games Begin

**Happy Late Halloween boys and girls.**

**Originally, I started this chapter yesterday on Halloween, and I was going to finish it the same day. However, because of school homework and the fact that I started this at 9:00 after going with my brother for trick-or-treat, I went to finish it today. At least I can finish this a day next to Halloween.**

**EDIT: Make that 3 days after Halloween. (Actually. Because of Daylight Savings Time, it's basically still November 2****nd****.)**

**Anyway, this is going to be my second fanfiction, after the still progressing Impossible Quiz one. This fanfiction might show the digidestine's original attitude better, and the second chapter might be updated today since it is Friday today. Today, there will be a new game installed in the carnival, but what kind of game is it? Well we know it is one with horror, but how is it scary? Check some of the horror games like slender or outlast and find out.**

**Note: Right now, I'm typing this at 11:50 P.M. of Halloween.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon nor any of the following:**

**Slender**

**Amnesia: The Dark Descent**

**Gmod: Hellresort**

**And any other games listed later.**

**Chapter One: Let the Games Begin**

A house is quiet. Only one window is on with two people in it. As they watch the TV, a couple of footsteps come forward towards the house. One of the residents look outside the window and starts for the door. Now there were 3 walking towards the door. One of them walks to the light revealing a bloody clown, another walks to the door looking like a zombie, the last one rings the doorbell looking like a psycho killer. The door opens presenting a woman. The trio begin to hold out what looks like a basket.

"Trick-or-treat."

The woman brings out a bowl of candy and starts to put 6 candies in the basket.

* * *

_Meanwhile in the carnival….. [7:00 P.M]_

"Yeah. I got it!"

"Nice one Davish."

After about 20 misses of repeating ball throws, Davis finally hits the target and won.

"Congratulations," said the minigame clerk," You win. You get a stuffed bear."

Davis immediately snatched the bear and hold it high up in the air.

"Finally. Now I can give this to Kari on her birthday.."

Veemon steps in with 3 tokens.

"Now it's my turn."

* * *

(**A/N: It's midnight, so from here on out, this will be typed in November 1st)**

_15 misses later…._

"16. Please, be my lucky number.

Veemon throws the ball but misses again, aimed 2 ft. away.

The minigame clerk responded, "Miss."

"Dammit."

Davis joins the conversation.

"Well at least you still have 5 more throws until it's official that your aim is worse than mine, especially blindfolded."

Veemon turns around to face him, but he's actually facing 30o to the right of Davis.

"That doesn't make any sense!"

"I know. I'm just messing with you."

Veemon throws another ball but misses.

"Miss."

"Gahhhh! Come on!"

Davis asked," By the way Joey. Why didn't you stop us after 3 throws? It's the normal rule of this minigame, right?"

The man known as Joey replied, "True. However, I'm doing this to survey people's luck and sense and to watch people suffer from frustration. The best record is 15."

"How many people have played in your rules?"

"About 100. Your rank is 3rd place."

"Really? Alright!"

Veemon throws another ball, and hits the bottom right of the 3 bottle stack. The bottle structure fell.

"Oooooooh. Make that 4th place. Veemon just took your place with 18 misses."

Veemon takes off the blindfold and makes a fist of victory.

"Yes. I did it. I was good wasn't I?"

Davis, with peeved face, muttered," Yeah you're good alright. Good at breaking my bronze mood."

Joey asked Veemon," So which prize do you want?"

Before Veemon could exhale his voice, Davis interrupted in a mocking voice.

"How about the cat doll? For Gatomon."

Veemon, with red cheeks forming, shook his head and turned to Davis with a face and fist that said, "Why I 'oughta."

He turns to Joey and reverts back into a cheezy smile while scratching the back of his head.

"Eheheh. Ignore what Davish just said. How about the pinwheel?"

"Nice choice," Joey said as he put his hand in the bag.

"By the way, what are you supposed to be?"

"Easy. Myself. Just plain, old, Veemon."

"What about Davis?"

"Him? Just himself. He was going to buy a costume, but the costume he chose was already bought, so he chose nothing He was going to be a reaper to scare T.K. because of last year."

"What happened?"

"T.K was dressed as a Zombie with black eye contacts and red blood everywhere around him. What convinced Davis that he was a zombie was that T.K coughed up red/ purple blood with organ candy. Hahaha. His reaction was priceless."

"Aahahah. Yeah, I can already imagine the result."

"Well, there you guys are. Cody and Kari are waiting over at the ferris wheel." An unknown girl voice said.

"I say. Both of you seem to like being original, hmm?" Another voice with a British accent asked.

Veemon and Joey looked at the two newcomers, while Davis bangs into a pole while looking at the two.

"Gahhhh. Arrgh. Dammit! Great. First my carpet wakes me up and now this. I've got to stop banging into things."

At a first glance, you see a 15-year-old girl wearing a red shirt with a brown jacket. She has blue pants and black shoes. Her hair is barely changed based on hair due, but on color, it's really unorthodox. Instead of the usual pink, her hair is now red like Izzy's, and the front side part of her hair is on front of her ear instead of behind. As for the other one, there isn't anything different he's wearing, except for 2 compartments that hold a fake kunai knife each, a paper shuriken that looks just like one with the shadowing, and a headband with the wind symbol embedded on it. (**A/N: For those who don't know what the symbol looks like, it's an hourglass. If you knew this already, skip this note.**) To top off that, he also has a mask that has a spiral pattern. The center of the spiral is a hole that lets the right eye free to visualize.

Veemon broke the silence, immediately recognizing Yolei.

"He-hey. Yolei. How are you tonight? Guess what, I beat Davis's record and got to the top thr-fhbfirbvusbvudvsuvb"

Davis immediately covered Veemon's mouth out of embarrassment.

"Uhh. What he means is, how's Kari? Yeah that's what he meant right?"

He looks at the masked figure and already knew it was Hawkmon. However, Veemon has the opposite result.

Yolei replied, "Right."

Veemon looks around the mask and looks Hawkmon's tactic, but harmless, weapons for five minutes

"Uhh nice weapon's you got there you… uh… who are you?"

Hawkmon thought,_ "Oh, for Pete's sakes._" as he takes off his mask.

"It's me you imbecile!"

"Ohhh. Whoops. Sorry there Hawkmon. By the way, nice stuff. Whoa. (He picks up one of his plastic kunai.) Where did you get these?"

"I created them myself."

"Yeah. No kidding. So what's with the weapons, headband, and mask anyway. (He looks at Hawkmon's right eye) Oh no. Your eye. It's swollen."

"Ahahah. No it's not. This is just a contact. I'm attempting to copy the Sharingan."

"Sharingan. Isn't that some sort of magic in the eye called jutsu?"

Hawkmon nodded, "As you can see, I look like a shinobi that comes from the land of wind."

Veemon, "Oh yeah. With those forehead protectors. I only watched 3 episodes of that show. 2 from the original series, and the other one from Shippuuden."

After that, they walk towards the ferris wheel.

Davis asks Yolei about the meeting.

"So what's with the meeting?"

"You'll see."

They finally reached the ferris wheel and met with Cody and Kari, who is wearing an angel suit. They were just talking until Davis wonders about T.K's whereabouts.

"Hey-uh. Where's T.D? (He starts moving towards the hot dog vendor next to a bush.) He's never been this late before, and he never will unless he's in Malomyotismon trouble, but he's gone now for 2 years. Where is he now?"

Out of nowhere, a bloody hand appeared and snatched Davis's jacket. Then, a couple of red eyes with reptile pupils appeared in the bush and looked at Davis, making a slithery sound whispering, "There you are."

Quickly, Davis jumped and ran to the railing, screaming repeatedly short "aaah"s.

"Oh come on Davis. You're not scared of me are you?" said the mystery figure.

Everyone laughed except for Davis as the figure takes off his costume revealing T.K.

Embarrassed and regained his cool, he sarcastically replied, "Oh. Ha ha. Very funny T.T. I was just testing you."

"Hyeah right."

"So what about Ken?"

Another voice said, "Greetings insignificant life forms."

Realizing that evil tone, everyone, wide-eyed, turned around to see a spiky hair kid with bat glasses and a cape.

"Well, shall I begin putting dark ring around your necks?"

Everyone looked serious and scared, especially the Digimon. Finally, Ken dropped the act sand his glasses.

"Hehahah. Just kidding guys. It's only me."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief.

Veemon said, "Boy. You really us there didn't you. Since when did you act dramatic so well?"

"Since the day I joined drama club a month ago."

"Say. Where's Wormmon?"

Just then, a Wormmon with a psycho mask came out of Ken's cape and scared the heck out of Veemon.

Veemon begged, "Please don't kill me Mr. Psycho. Plea-ea-ea-ease"

Succeeding in fooling Veemon, Wormmon dropped his act also.

"What? You don't recognize one of your friends?"

Now everyone's laughing at Veemon, who laughs embarrassingly. Davis, who is the only one not laughing, said to him, "Welcome to my world."

"Well it looks like the whole gang is all here." Armadillomon said.

"Well not everyone, "Gatomon responsed.

"Oh that's right. Where's Tai and the others?" Kari asked.

"I think I know, but I call Matt to make sure, "

T.K began dialing his brother's number and put it in his ear.

* * *

_Meanwhile….._

"Tai. Are you sure this isn't going to freak me out?"

"Aww come on Agumon. Don't tell me you're scared as well."

"I can't help it. This place feels creepy."

"But we are the digidestine of courage, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

"Alright."

Tai and Agumon are at the horror house deciding to go there or not. While it looks like Agumon has the Willy nillies, Tai also has grief, but after telling himself that he's the digidestine of courage, his grief has disappeared, but not 100%.

Anyway, Sora, Biyomon, Matt, and Gabumon are waiting at the entrance, but Mimi and Palmon declined.

"You guys have fun in there." hollered Mimi.

"Good luck." Palmon waved at them.

Sora hollered at the "courageous duo", "Hey! Are you guys coming or not?"

Behind her, Biyomon gulped and started sweating at the inside room. The room was full of axes and butcher knives, and some of the walls look like guts. Also, there were dead faces, half skin, half skeletal with lots of red gushing out.

Tai replied, "Alright. We're coming."

The two uneasy fellows were just about to reach the entrance until Matt's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Matt. The others and I are heading towards the new attraction. Are you and others coming?"

"O.K. I'll be right there T.K"

Matt closes his phone as Gabumon asks, "What is it?"

"Sora. We're going to have to skip this house. T.K and the others are already heading towards the new attraction."

Both Biyomon and Sora said, "The new attraction?"

Tai joined in.

"Oh that attraction. There was a sign at the carnival entrance saying, 'New attraction. Opening at 8:00 P.M.' It's 5 to 8. Let's go so we won't miss the grand opening."

Tai starts running towards the attraction as Agumon starts behind him.

"Way ahead of you."

When they were about 20 ft. away from them, they wiped their heads.

_Phew. That was a close one._

Matt: He's just going there because he doesn't want to enter this haunted house.

Sora: Heehee. Oh Tai.

Mimi: Hey. Aren't you coming?"

Palmon: There's no tomorrow for Halloween.

The two sincere females went Tai and Agumon's direction as the others try to catch up.

* * *

_The Odaiba Horror Zone: 7:59 P.M_

"Well. Only 30 seconds until it opens." Ken says.

"Where are they?" asks Kari.

"We're here!"

"You're just in time, and it looks like Mimi and Palmon are as well." said Yolei.

"Hey! Wait! Don't start without us."

Cody looks at his watch as it beeps 8:00.

"It's time!"

The lock in the screen became unlocked and the chains disappeared.

50 ft. away, the remaining people of digidestines (excluding Joe because of rejecting, and Izzy because he's busy) ran towards the entrance of the attraction.

Matt, who was out of breath, said, "We're here."

Sora, exhaling heavily, said, "And just in the nick of time. It's starting."

The screen then showed a line vibrating as it talks. At this point, 10 other people arrived and had their eyes and ears on the screen as it says the introduction.

Screen: **Welcome to the Horror Zones. A game where you take on 9 zones and try to whether complete the task, or lose and come out of the red floor. These zones are holographic, yet if you hit them, they will act as a solid. If you either faint from fear or get killed by the enemy, you will be composed down into data like in the digital world and be transported to the red floor over there. The red floor is the exit of the game, or as we call it GAME OVER. How do you begin is what I think all of you wondering about. You start at the blue circle over there and get teleported to the first zone. It transports you by breaking you down into data and appear into the zone. These 9 zones are from 9 horror game you will find on the computer, or on a CD found in any game console. Here are 5 of the zones you will face.**

Everyone looked at the screen and studied the 5 zones.

Tai: Slender? Eyes? ? Amnesia: The Dark Descent? Erie?!

Agumon: *Gulp*

Davis: Man. My stomach hurts.

Veemon: Same here.

Yolei: If Izzy was here, the first word he would say is prodigious.

Matt: I only played one of those 5. That was Slender. You have to find 8 pages, or he catches you.

The Screen continued.

**These zones are sorted in an order of least scariest to most horrific. The last one is a secret. I'm only going to tell you the first zone. It's Slender. The rest, you'll just have to guess yourselves. Ready to get your scare on? Begin.**

Ken asked, "Who made this attraction?!"

T.K found a bumper and read it.

"It says 'This attraction is made by R.X.'"

Agumon cringed by that.

"I thought so. "said Agumon, "No one could make something this crazy and difficult as he can."

Davis walks forward towards the blue circle.

"Well I'm not going to let him scare me. Ready Veemon?"

"Yeah."

"Let's go."

As the rest of the group watch as the two stepped on the circle, the screen let out an alarm.

**Note: Only one person per play.**

"Aw crap."

"So Davish. Who goes first?"

"You go."

"No you go. I'm out of here."

"No you don't!"

Davis and Veemon started fighting over who goes out first until Tai stepped forward to break the fight.

"Alright guys. Break it up."

However, when Tai touched both of their shoulders, Davis and Veemon both went out at the same time, making Tai fell forward hitting the red button.

Everyone yelled, "Tai!"

Sora ran to get his hand, but it was too late. Tai had already been transported.

**First player transported. Surveillance on.**

Then, the screen showed Tai getting up in a dark forest.

"Ugghh. Where am I?"

* * *

**Well, it looks like Tai's the first one to try this horror game.**

**Tai: Somebody! Get me out of here!**

**Me: You have to play the game first.**

**Tai: Aww. Come on!**

**Mysterious person: At least your story skills are improving.**

**Well, anyway. We all know that the first zone is Slender. So it's simple. Tai has to find and take all 8 pages and head for the fence to escape. But what is his obstacle? Well, to those who know about Slender or played it, you guys exactly know what it is.**

**Well, I'm off now.**

**See ya.**


	2. Chapter 2: Tai's First Horror

**Daylight savings times everyone.**

**This is SubspaceChronicXXV here to bring you the next chapter of the horror zones. **

**Previously, Tai has been transported to the Slender Zone, the first of the 9 zones. Let's see how this is going to play out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these. They belong to the people listed below.**

**Digimon Toei Animation Bandai**

**Slender Parsec Productions.**

**EDIT: I'm late by one day.**

**Chapter II: Courage's Search for 8 Pages**

"Tai!"

Tai opens his eyes and looks around. He starts getting up and tries to get a more higher sight.

"What is this place?"

The scenery is just plain forest, except it has a more creepy ring to it. It's dark, so he can't see a thing. Just then, a familiar voice called out to Tai.

**Welcome to the first zone. **

A holographic screen popped up right in front of Tai.

**This is the first zone, the Slender zone to be exact. If you don't know about this game, I advise you to listen. Your objective is to find the eight pages hidden in this forest. All pages are found in each of the landmarks. When you acquire all of the pages, run for the fence behind you and climb yourself out of here. Althought it sounds very easy, if you're not scared of darkness, there is one thing that makes it harder and more horrific for you to stand. That obstacle is the person who lives in this forest. Watch yourself, or you'll be taken by "him."**

"What do you mean by him?"

The hologram starts to disappear.

"Wait."

Too late. It already vanished.

_Well that's just great. Oh well._

_I guess I have to find these pages before the unexpected occurs._

He starts off in a direction.

_I hope I'm going in the right direction._

He starts walking deeper into the forest. However, he's not alone. Somewhere 100 ft. away from Tai, someone is hiding in a bush. He has a tuxedo and his head is clear white.

* * *

Everyone watching standby looked at Tai carefully, as if, they expect something to crawl right out of the bushes and pounce on him.

Suddenly, Ken eyed something.

"Hang on. What's that?"

While Tai's walking off into the distance, to the right, behind one of the trees is the same mysterious man that hid in the bush.

Matt, who was a veteran at this, knew exactly who it is.

"Oh no. He's already appeared."

"Who's appeared?" Patamon, the only Digimon who didn't spoke, asked.

"Him. The obstacle Tai has to face."

Everyone, hearing that piece of info, looked back at the screen.

They too see the man behind the tree.

Agumon, one of the most worried people in the group, thought, _Crap. It already started?!_

* * *

Tai has been walking for 2 minutes until he stumbled upon a big tree surrounded by a big space of nothing but clear dirt.

"Oh. Well this is one out of the bunch."

He walks around the tree and found a page.

"Heh. Alright I found one."

_Well at least he found one, that's something_, thought Agumon.

Tai took the paper and headed elsewhere.

"Now I just need to find 7 oth-"

Just then, a beating sound caught his ear. It sounds like wind pounding like drums.

Matt: Once he picks up just one page, Slenderman will start to come after you.

Everyone, shocked to hear, looked back up the screen and saw Tai holding a page. 100 ft. away from him was "him."

_Oh no, _thought Kari.

Sora couldn't hold the suspense and shouted at the screen.

"Run Tai! Rrrruuuuuuunnnn!"

Matt: It's useless. We can hear him, but he can't hear us.

Everyone watched in suspense as Tai began running. As for the Slenderman, he just kept walking.

_Phew._

Tai sarcastically said, "Ohh look. A truck. How delightful. I'm turning ba-"

As he turns back, he sees a pale man with a tuxedo and long arms just standing there.

"Uhh hello. How are you?"

The pale man made no answer.

As everyone watch Tai face the man, the surveillance camera started to acquire static.

"Huh? What's going on?" asked Gatomon.

Matt: When you face the Slenderman, you start to see static. The more time you look at him or go closer, you will see more static, and if it becomes fully darkened by static, then-"

"That means, "Cody continued, "He has become a casualty."

Everyone gasped at the dividing statement. They looked at Tai as he starts to turn away from him. The static disappears.

_So that's my obstacle. I better hit the hay and leave him be._

"Uhhh. Well goodbye then. Have a nice evening."

He ran as fast as he could and grabbed the next page and ran.

"Nice. I have 2 pages. Now to find 6 more.

Davis said, "Awesome. He's a quarter done."

Matt: Not quite a quarter. You also have to reach the fence and climb over it to escape.

"Aww now you tell me, " Davis said while slouching.

Tai was running as fast as he could.

When he stopped, he turned back and became relieved that he's gone.

"I think I lost him."

He just stopped in front of a tunnel.

"Aww man. Now I have go through a dark tunnel. Get a hold of yourself. I'm the digidestine of courage."

When he was about to step forward, he saw a flashlight.

"Huh."

He picks it up and turns it on, unaware of who's 50 ft. behind him. Tai turns around.

"Ggggggggagagagagagagahahahahgahhh. Stop following me!"

Tai ran inside the tunnel and ran to one end. To the right he sees Slenderman. To the left, he sees a page.

"Got it."

When he turned to the right again, Slenderman popped up very close to him by 5 feet in distance.

Tai started shivering with his eyes wide open.

* * *

_Meanwhile at the zone entrance,_

Everyone watched, filled with suspense, as Tai takes the 3rd page.

T.K: He got the third page.

Everyone, still worried, let out a little smile and laughed softly as if they're in the boiler room. The next thing that got their body shivering is the new creepy sound in G# to A.

Mimi: Well this is getting creepy. I'm not liking thi-

Before she could finish her sentence, Tai turned to the right and sees slender very close. (A/N: The camera surveillance was in first person.) They can see his pale white face.

Some of the people, including Mimi, screamed while others, like Davis, Veemon, and Yolei, jumped back a few feet (Davis the shortest distance with only 6 inches.) The rest just took a step back, except Matt, who was the only unfazed person watching. Armadillomon closed his eyes, expecting to see Tai dead by the albino tuxedo man.

Matt said, "So that's Slenderman's face."

Tai ran as fast as he could, turning back each 5 seconds. After he lost him, he became calm, but he's still suspicious. He walks up ahead and finds four corners made by 2 walls. It looks like an X if you're airborne.

"Huh. Maybe one of these corners has a page. I better find it before he catches me."

While he inspect one of the corners, a rustling sound can be heard in a bush. After five seconds, footsteps can be seen below the bush. A figure moves towards the target.

The screen shows the figure moving towards Tai, who is walking around to the next corner. Everyone wanted to yell at him and tell him to run. Agumon clenched his fist.

"Dammit!"

Without anyone knowing, Davis realizes that the screen didn't say anything about cutting the phone connection. Without second thought, he picks up his phone and dials Tai's number.

"Haha. Found it."

_*Ring*_

"Huh? Who could that be?"

He responded to the phone ring.

Yolei: Huh? Why is he taking out his phone? Doesn't he know "he's" coming?

Sora is trying really hard to zip her mouth shut. She wanted to say, "Stupid Tai! Get off the phone! Why did the phone have to ring at a time like THIS?!"

Covertly, Davis whispered, "Yes."

_I got him._

"Hello?"

Behind him, about 50 feet away, the faceless man has begun moving closer and closer.

"Tai. Are you there?"

"Davis?"

Hearing his voice and name, the digidestined became confused.

"DAVIS?!"

Kari turned around first as everyone began asking questions like "How is this even possible? Why is the voice Davis? Maybe Slenderman disguised his voice to make it sound like 'im."

She watched quietly as Davis, kneeling down in the corner, was talking to his phone.

"Never mind that. You gotta hurry. Get the page and high tail it out of here. He's coming closer."

Hearing Davis's warning, Tai grabbed the page and turned around to see Slenderman standing 2 feet away from his spiky large pudding we call his hair.

Without a second to lose, Tai burst his rockets and ran like a mad bull with his face pale white before Slenderman could hold one of his body parts with one of his tentacles.

Davis sighed. T.K, the third person to turn around after Veemon, became bulging to shout. Finally, he caught everyone's attention and shouted.

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU COULD USE YOUR PHONE TO CONTACT TAI AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN TELL US ABOUT IT?!"

"Hey don't blame me. I only realized it 40 seconds ago."

Hearing T.K's holler and Davis's confession, Sora reached into her pocket to grab her phone. She dialed Tai's phone number, but before she could finish, the screen let out a warning.

**Warning: You can only call the player 3 times. This is your second one. Luckily, both contacts are still in connect and still into contact with him. Well, it was both, until the phone ID known as Davis was hung up.**

Everybody looked at Davis.

"What? I was helping Tai. Blame T.K. for closing it."

"Yeah, yeah."

Tai kept running as fast as he could until he bumped into a big red building.

He lay unconscious for a minute. Thankfully, he was wearing a camouflage costume. Slenderman just walked by him and walked past him 30 seconds after he was unconscious. Tai woke up with a lucky jackpot. When he hit the metal wall, the page that was hanging 5 ft. above him fell on his belly.

"Five minutes Kari."

He realizes his situation and popped back up from the grass and looked around. No sign of the Slenderman.

No one was watching the screen. They were all focused on Sora, who was trying to re memorize Tai's number because she accidently pressed the delete contact button.

"Oh come on. What was it?"

The digidestine was trying to find Davis' phone because when T.K was about to give Davis his phone back, he tripped and the phone landed somewhere in the bushes.

"Got it." Davis finally found his cellphone.

Everyone turned to Biyomon, who was the only one who was watching the screen after Tai regained consciousness.

Immediately, everyone resumed in watching the monitor as it shows Tai holding another page.

Veemon: Alright. Tai is already halfway done.

"Okay. Let's read some of the pages."

The camera changed into first person. Everyone watched in horror as they see what is written in those five pages.

"No no no no no no no no no no no, and a man. (He looks at the next page.) Follows. Well that makes sense. (Flip) A picture of the same creepy guy in a forest. I think the forest is his home."

(**A/N: Play this to set the mood. Read as if it's a transcript. /watch?v=sExO9_0wdPQ)**

Meanwhile, Biyomon, with her keen eyesight, looked at the blur and instantly knew it meant trouble.

"Uhhh. Sora?"

In response, Sora looked closely at the screen and found what Biyomon meant. Immediately, Sora said, "Matt!"

Matt: Right.

He gave her Tai's number as she dialed furiously.

* * *

_Meanwhile…_

Tai continued to look at the pages, unaware of what's coming.

"Can't run?"

He starts to get goosebumps.

"Okay. Now I'm starting to get the picture."

Close by, someone is coming and is heading towards Tai.

He reads the last page.

"H-h-h-help m-m-mee?"

A shadow fromed over him.

"Huh?"

Sora finally got to Tai's phone and watches Tai opens his phone.

"Hello?"

"RUN TAI!"

"Sora?!"

He looks up and becomes horrified to what he's seeing. A faceless man with a tuxedo with no eyes looking down on him

"Oh no!"

His situation has become far worse than you could ever imagine.

* * *

**Well I'm stopping here for now. Part 2 is already progressing.**

**We already know that Tai already has five pages, but we also know that it might be also his last breath.**

**Here comes Slendy!**


	3. Chapter 3: Aggressiveness Rising

**Disclaimer:**

**I don't own any of them listed below. They belong to the following**

**Digimon Toei Animation Bandai**

**Slender Parsec Productions**

**Now I know what you're thinking. This story's detail is way small. Well, it's going to be improved in this chapter.**

**Recap: Tai just found 5 of the 8 pages after he regained consciousness from a facepole. He began reading each of the pages while the Slenderman gets closer and closer. Biyomon saw the blur emerging and warned Sora. She quickly dialed Tai's phone number just in time before Slenderman's shadow darkened Tai's sight of the darkening night. Last time we see him, he was looking up at the cold, creepy, faceless, pale face called slenderman. What happens next?**

**Read and find out.**

** Chapter 3: Aggressiveness Rising**

* * *

Tai was looking up at Slenderman's faceless face. His face became pale white staring death in the eye. He kept shaking, as if he couldn't move. He tried to move his body, but it became dead, nullified by fear. The only thing moving was his mouth. His mouth opens as if he starts to scream for help, but all that came out was his breath.

_Oh boy! This is even scarier than the last horror house!_

His eyes move down to his body as he tries to move both his hands, but no dice.

_Come on! Move! Why can't I move?!_

He looks back at the Slenderman whose back starts to rip apart showing a tentacle.

_It's no use. My body won't even budge. _

_I guess this is it. This is my death place._

Everyone watched, terrified, at the sight they're seeing. Tai's face looks as if he's dying of fright. Each second, his face became paler and paler.

Mimi began covering her face to hide herself from the expected. Kari also began covering her face in terror.

"I can't watch."

Everyone started to leave screaming, seeing that this horror game is too much for them. All that was left were the digidestined.

Agumon's clawed fist became so clenched that blood started to drip from his hand and into the floor. All of the digidestined wanted to go and help him, but that isn't possible because this is an individual game. The screen started to become blocked with static along with the sound of static getting louder by the second. Gatomon and Patamon covered their ears from the sound which is approximately 80 db.

Tai, who was staring lifelessly, began forming a pale smile as if he gave up, until his will rose to the surface.

_No! I can't end it like this._

Slenderman's tentacles began emerging from his back, one by one, as he starts to form a demonic laugh as if laughing in G-Major. Tai kept trying to move until, finally, one of his hands start to twitch. Then, it started to rise.

_Yes. Just a little more._

One of the departing people turned around to look back at the screen. While the digidestined were comforting Gatomon, Patamon, Mimi, and Kari, he looked at the screen to see Tai's hand moving as Slenderman's tentacles squirm around the air.

"Hey guys!" he yelled.

The digidestined had their eyes at the speaker. Davis and Veemon immediately recognized that voice.

Both yelled, "TONY?!"

The one who dared them to take the quiz a few years ago was calling back at them.

"You might need to look at the screen. Tai's hand is moving."

Hearing Tony's holler, the digidestined and digimon looked at the screen to justify Tony's remark. Kari opened her eyes to see Tai's hand at the height of his face. Even if they're all relieved, they're still not on cold ice yet. Slenderman's tentacles are aiming at Tai getting ready to kill.

Kari began running towards the screen. She holds her hand out while yelling out, "TAAAIIII!"

Tai looked at his fist.

_Come on. Make it count._

He lowered his fist and punched his stomach. Even though the pain hurts, he could feel his body feeling alive again. He gripped the 5 pages in his left hand as Slenderman's tentacles pounced at Tai at fast speed.

* * *

**Well, that's it. Tai's dead.**

**Looks like I'm ending the fanfic here.**

**See ya.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HA! Just kidding! I was just messing with ya!**

**This is just halfway.**

**?: Let's go already. The suspense is killing me.**

**And here we continue.**

* * *

**Kari's P.O.V**

Everything was a blur the next few seconds. A bright light shined in my eye, forcing me to close it. When I opened my eyes again, I began to feeling sorrow to what pictured in my head. Tai's body, pierced by the tentacles of Slenderman. I let out a single tear when my vision became clear again. I looked to the screen and became flabbergasted to what I saw. I saw my brother, his body not infiltrated by Slenderman's tentacles, barely dodging the pinpoints of Slenderman's aim and trajectory. A tentacle just barely made a cut on Tai's cheek. At an instant, Tai started running for his life. Slenderman's tentacles began speeding towards Tai, but each time, he jumped in a zigzag to throw the pale man's aim off. I suddenly began hearing cheers all around me. The people that left came back and cheered for Tai.

"Yeah Tai. You're doing it!"

"Don't let mean old Slendy take you."

"You can do it Tai."

"Go Tai!"

**Author's P.O.V**

Tai was running for his life. Slenderman is still after him. However, the distance between him and Tai became longer and longer. Finally, his sight on Tai faded. His anger started showing as he let out a frustrating yell.

Tai was running crazy for about a minute or two until his legs gave way and he stopped. He looked around in sight of the creepy pale guy.

_No sign of him. Good. That scared the living heck out of me. I thought I was a goner back there. Anyway. I better find the last three pages before what's his name man shows uo._

His act of escape wowed the crowd. Everyone was clapping at the sight of Tai's luck. The digidestined were all relieved. Some were exhaling a sign of relief, some were crying that Tai's still alive.

Davis just pouted. He didn't even look as if he was horrified or worried of Tai's closeup of Slenderman's face; in fact, he's the only one who didn't forget the one thing the screen just said.

_Oh come on. Don't they realize that he gets teleported back to the exit floor if he ever gets taken by him? Looks like I'm the only reasonable person here._

After 10 seconds of running, Tai began seeing something out of the scenery. It was another truck, but it's different.

_It's a gasoline turck. And by the looks of it, it seems as if it wasn't used for years._

He put his hand on the truck. It felt very rough with lots of dust on it. He walks around the truck to find another page.

_Hehah. Another page._

He grabs the page.

_Now I just need to find two-_

Before he could finish, Slenderman just popped up right in front of him. He squeaked.

_Boy. This guy doesn't leave me alone at all. He's even worse than Monzaemon with his black gear back in Toy Town! He follows me wherever I go. And worse, he could teleported!_

He jumped and ran before Slenderman could even show him his tentacles.

One of the people watching the screen was thinking something.

_That's weird. He started appearing at him more and more at each page he took. Could it be that when that big-haired boy took the first page, the disturbance woke him up and disturbed him?_

"Do you know what I just noticed?"

A girl replied, "What?"

"Each time that boy with the gigantic hair took one of the eight pages, the Slenderman became more appearing to him."

"Now that I think about it, it makes sense."

Matt, who heard the whole conversation, joined in.

"It's because the slenderman became more aggressive each page taken."

Both eyes were on him now.

"You see. The slenderman wasn't even intending to take his life if Tai didn't take any of the pages, so once Tai took a page, he started out slow, but the more Tai took, the more frustrated the slenderman gets. Since Tai took the sixth page, Slenderman can teleport. After that, he's doomed. He's acquired seven pages, right? So the slenderman teleported to him more often. If he catches the eight page, then-"

Gabumon continued, "He will use his fullest to try and lay a hand on Tai if it's the last thing he does. I know this because Matt played this while I was sleeping. The light of the monitor got into my eyes and woke up. That's when Matt got the eight page and started running towards the fence. Before he could start, the slenderman teleported right in front of him and he got a game over."

"Wait. You were awake?"

Gabumon nodded.

* * *

_Five minutes later..._

"Oh. Well what do you know? A group of cut down wood stumps at the height of, I don't know, 8 feet?"

As they watch him look around the pillar stumps, some of them start to doze off. One of the digimon already closed his eyes to slumber.

*cough* Armadillomon *cough*

Mimi began yawning, so did Palmon. Finally, they lay down on the cold floor and started to sleep.

T.K yawned, "Oh come on, how much more time is it?"

Davis looks at his watch.

_It's only 8:55. I'm still the only reasonable person here._

Veemon leaned back to the wall and started to sleep.

Sora's eyes became drowsy. She started to fall back until Matt, who had a bottle of water and squirt some on his eyes, caught her, with Biyomon's help, and began to squirt some water on her as well.

Tai inspected each pillar. No page anywhere.

_Dammit! I spent 3 minutes doing nothing then! 3 minutes of time for him catch up. I better skedaddle._

As Tai made a run for it, Slendy, who arrived 2 minutes after Tai's inspection, started laughing at Tai's failure of claiming one of the pages.

* * *

_Two minutes later..._

Tai walked for about two minutes, looking down, until something hit in the head again. He looked up to find a big gasoline tank; in fact, he sees a bunch of tanks lying around, unaware of who's behind the tank.

_Oh crud. A maze of gasoline tanks. This game doesn't make ANYTHING easy doesn't it?! If I ever find R.X, I'll make him pay for this._

He starts walking around the tanks, looking at every spot to make sure he got everything clear. He looks under another gasoline tank and starts to lose patience.

_Oh come on. I searched almost all of the tanks. Don't tell me the last is going to be paperless as well._

He walks up to the last tank.

_Please be there. Please be there._

He looks at the front. Nothing. The left side. Nothing. The right side. Nothing.

_Well, I better cross my fingers. I haven't checked the back of the tank. Please be there._

Everyone watching crossed their fingers as Tai walks around to the back of the final tank.

Just as everyone wanted, there was a page.

Tai picked it up and took it.

_Yes I got it! Now the last one is... Oh boy._

He looked, tired, at where the last page is. It's a house, but in it is a long, dark hallway.

_This is the last place I haven't checked. Of all the places to where the last place Why did he have to make this hard for me?!_

He turns around and erased all his choices when he saw the blur. Unlike the last visuals when it made static on the screen, it made static in his eyes, nearly blinding him. Without turning back again, Tai ran inside the dark house.

Sora, "You mean he has to go in THERE?!"

Patamon said, "Why did it have to be the big dark house.

Matt joined in another conversation, this time, the digidestined.

"Relax. I know the inside of the house by mind. There are two entrances. Both on opposite sides. One immediately goes into a two-way hallway, the other one is the long hallway that has a room to left of it in the entrance. Tai went in the second one. There are two rooms to look into. The room to the left of the long entrance, and the room in the center. Let's hope the room to the left is where the page is. Otherwise,"

Tai ran inside the long hallway, oblivious to the room on the left. He walks up to the fork looking at the tiles and walls.

_This is getting a little creepy. The walls look fine, yet it looks abandoned for 40 years._

He takes the left and takes out his flashlight. When he turns it on, he fell to the ground, surprised at what he saw. It's just a chair, fell on it's back.

_It's just a chair. Boy. If everyone's watching this, they're going to say "Oh wow. Pathetic." for being scared over a chair._

Everyone said, "Oh wow. Pathetic."

He turns right and finds the center room.

(**A/N: I'm not sure if it's a center room or is it on the other end.)**

_Hah! I found it. Now where's the last page?_

He looks around the room. All he found was another chair.

_Dammit! It's not here?! I spent 2 minutes looking in this house for nothing!_

Suddenly, his phone rang.

**Final call: Matt Ishida. No more calls can be made anymore.**

"Hello?"

"Tai."

"Matt?"

"Alright listen. This is the last call we can give you in this game, which means after this, we can't help you anymore, so listen closely."

Tai put his ear very close to the speaker.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT NOTICE THE ROOM TO THE LEFT ON THE ENTRANCE YOU ENTERED?!"

Tai, whose ear was so close to the speaker that he was attached to it, had his eyes open and put his hand to his ear as he yelled in pain because he heard what Matt just said. He started wiggling around the floor as he kept yelling "Yowch!"

Everyone was laughing at the wiggles, especially the Slenderman, who was watching closely at the hallway corner. After about 3 minutes of ear torture, Tai gets up and goes the other way, unaware of who's behind him.

_There was another room at the entrance I started with?! How could I overlook that?!_

He turns around again to the right when something caught his normal ear. He turns around listening closely.

_What was that?_

Before he could turn around again, a tentacle sprouted out of the corner and is heading for him.

_HE's HERE!_

The tentacle stopped in motion. Tai looked to the right to see fresh air. He heads outside when Slenderman teleported in front of him.

_**I FOuNd YoU.**_

Tai ran back inside to the left hallway he just got out of. He kept running around the corner until he reached the other fork. He turned left and see the room opening.

_There's the room._

He ran to the right and immediately had his eyes on the page.

_There it is!_

He had his hand out to grab the page until a tentacle grabbed him in the ankle. The tentacle started to drag him away, but Tai resisted and still had his hand out.

"Go Tai!" Everyone cheered in worry.

_Just a little more! Come on. I've got my power of my friends with me. With them, I can't lose._

With his will power, he starts struggling forward as the tentacle's grip became more dense. Despite it, one of his fingers touched the page.

_Just a hand!_

Another finger touched the page as Slenderman starts to get frustrated. The grip's density increased as the third finger began reaching for the page. Suddenly, Tai's ankle gave out and tripped on the floor.

_NO!_

He watches in defeat as the tentacle takes him to the faceless monster.

_Heheh._

He smiles in defeat looking at the pages he has_._

_ Well at least I got 7 paper pages. Wait. Paper. That's it. I got a plan, but I got to be certain._

He takes a paper and places the edge on the tentacle.

_Let's hope that this Slenderman knows how to feel pain._

He saws it back and forth on the tentacle, the Slenderman unfazed.

Frustrated, Tai yelled, "COME ON! FLINCH ALREADY!"

He keeps dragging the page back and forth on the tentacle until it presented a little cut, even though the Slenderman knows nothing of pain.

Matt, who knows everything of Slender after 2 go's, lectured, "The Slenderman doesn't feel any pain. However, "

Tai kept going with the process, until the cut became deeper and deeper. Finally, the paper completely sawed the gap down to the last centimeter. Then, the gap became larger and sliced the tentacle completely.

"It becomes an advantage because the Slenderman won't even notice the picture until he sees it for himself. Fortunately, he's unknown about it."

Seeing the tentacle on his ankle wilting, he made his chance successful by getting up and taking the page in just 2 seconds. Suddenly, everything became quiet.

_It's quiet. Too quiet. I better make a run for the fence before it's too late._

He exited the house and went in a direction. He kept running, not even risking turning back. Behind him, in pursuit, 4 tentacles caught up to him and started pouncing. Before one of the 4 could start attacking him, he's already 80 feet from the fence.

Joyous, Tai shouted, "YES! AALLLLMMOOOSSSTT THEEERRRRRE!"

He reached the fence and jumped.

_It's over. I did it._

Suddenly, the Slenderman appeared behind him and caught his back with the same 4 tentacles that were chasing him.

Watching, everyone turned away, except for Matt and Davis, who were kinda disgusted at what happened next.

Tai became flabbergasted as the Slenderman's mouth opened up. He started to eat the living body out of Tai, but before he could reach the heart, his body became transparent. His body became particles of data as he starts to vanish.

_Wh-what's happening?_

Davis, the only one unfazed by why he's disappearing, only smirked.

_He lost. That's what's happening. Don't they remember. If the player loses, then the loser becomes data and gets transported back here, but at the red floor over to the right. What's going on here? Why am I the only person that didn't forget about these rules? And I'm the lazy of the bunch. Either I've changed or the rest just got lazier than I was._

Just then, a light blinded everyone, including Tai, since the light's center was in front of him. Everyone who turned their faces away looked back at the screen.

Sora and Kari asked, "Wha! Where's Tai!

Davis looked to the right, smiling.

"You were so close Tai. In fact, so close, that it makes me question my first gameplay here."

Kari and the others heard Davis and turned to where he's facing.

Down on the red floor, Tai lay on his stomach exhausted from the short torture of being eaten alive.

"I...was...so...cl..ose."

Sora, happy to see Tai's face for real again, ran up to him. She and Kari were crying with tear in eye. Everyone was relieved to see Tai still alive, yet only one was unfazed and was leaning on the wall with his left foot loitering on the wall.

Veemon, who was watching his face, asked, "Davis. I was wondering. Whenever you see Tai get into fear, you were never worried. Well only a little, but how come you're not feeling sad or happy about this?"

Everyone, except for the carriers for Tai looked at Davis.

"Now that I think of it. How come you're never worried as we were. Do you care of Tai safety?"

Now many of the people were starting to hate Davis a little, until Davis replies.

"Of course I do. He's my friend. But did any of you listen to the rules the screen just announced. One of the rules was about near death or losing. If you ever get taken by the enemy, you'll become data and your particles will be transported here, "Davis points to the red floor, "How could any of you forget about that except me, and I'm the one that barely pays attention at all?"

This time, it was T.K's turn reply.

"But what if the circuit breaks? What if those rules were FAKE HUH? Then Tai would be stuck there forever and would be eaten by the Slenderman."

"Come on. Do you think R.X has any bugs in inventions like this? "his hand points to the attraction, "And also. Even if he lies a little, would he trick you guys to something that risky? It's not April Fools Day people!"

This got T.K. He forgot about R.X's attitude. He doesn't make anything that impossible, nor would he make a false rule that would risk your life greatly.

"Sorry. I forgot. "

"Yeah that's okay. "Davis looks at Sora, who is calling for the blue-haired doc, and then to Tai. Making his decision, he steps toward the blue floor.

Kari turns around.

"D-Davis! What are you doing?!"

Davis turns to Kari.

"Well, after learning of the Slenderman, I think I'm going to have a go at this."

"But you can't! Look at my brother, Tai. He's hurt. It proves that whatever happens there, it happens to you!"

"Kari. Do you remember the rule of defeat?"

Kari, before beginning her response, began trying to think back.

* * *

_Flashback..._

**If you either faint from fear or get killed by the enemy, you will be composed down into data like in the digital world and be transported to the red floor over there. The red floor is the exit of the game, or as we call it GAME OVER.**

* * *

She became speechless.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine."

He enter the blue zone and looks at the control panel.

_Let's see. What was the button again? Wait. It's the red one._

He pushes the button and turns to his Digimon.

Before he disappeared into the game, he said, "Wish me luck Veemon."

Veemon watches as the blue zone becomes empty again and the screen goes into surveillance mode once again.

"Good luck. Davis."

**Surveillance mode ON.**

* * *

**So the next player will be Davis. Ironically, he's the only one who's actually serious about this. And he's the one who sometimes underestimates things and barely pays any attention like in class. Based on his experience from looking at Tai's attempt, I bet he'll be ready.**

**Let's find out in the next chapter.**

**Me: So what do you think?**

**Hooded person: You've improved a little I see, but when are you going to begin that big project of yours?**

**Me: Soon. This story will just be the beginning of it. I'm way ahead by over 16 fanfictions.**

**Hooded person: Alright. Catch you later.**

**He disappears.**

**Me: See ya. Razor.**

**Farewell everyone.**


End file.
